


afterdark

by scarlettsneaux



Category: Untwined, Vocaloid
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Original Fiction, non con incest
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettsneaux/pseuds/scarlettsneaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oc as main charas/Pernikahan Mami dan Yohio menyebabkan Kiseki dan Kizuna mau tidak mau harus menerima Len-seorang pemuda yang mengaku bisa mendengar suara Rin, kembarannya yang telah meninggal-sebagai adik mereka. Hingga suatu hari, Len menyampaikan keinginan Rin untuk meminjam tubuh Kizuna. Tapi, untuk apa?/full warning inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! OC as main characters, twincest but not twincest (you’ll know what I mean), chara death, non-consensual twincest  
> VOCALOID © Yamaha  
> Kore Kara Mo Zutto © purimuroozu (on FictionPress)

**— afterdark —**

.

.

.

"Kizuna, Kiseki, aku akan menikah."

Kalau saja ritual makan malam yang mereka jalani hampir setiap hari pernah dilengkapi oleh sosok seorang pria yang bisa dipanggil " _otou-san_ ", mungkin salah satu (atau malah kedua-keduanya) dari si kembar akan tersedak saat itu juga. Tapi tidak. Status ibu mereka yang bukan perawan bukan pula janda jelas hanya berakibat terdiamnya kedua anak bersurai merah yang sama persis dengan Mami, wanita yang telah melahirkan mereka kurang enam belas tahun yang lalu.

"Umm... kurasa ini berita yang bagus. Tapi kenapa mendadak? Kami bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan calon suami _Okaa-san itu_ ," tanya gadis berambut panjang yang merupakan anak kedua dari dua bersaudara tersebut. Dia tahu Mami punya pekerjaan yang melibatkan... ahem, banyak laki-laki. Menjadi hostess bukan hal yang mudah. Hanya saja seharusnya tak ada perasaan apapun terlibat di sana, dan ia tahu Mami bukan tipe yang suka menggunakan perasaannya.

Atau mungkin laki-laki ini bukan salah satu kliennya?

"Siapa peduli? Kita akan punya ayah, bukankah itu yang selama ini kau impikan, Kizuna?" Seperti biasanya, Kiseki memilih untuk bersikap acuh. Cowok berperawakan kecil untuk seorang yang memiliki hobi berenang itu kembali mengunyah donburi seraya memandang bosan ke acara tv. Sikapnya yang dinilai menyebalkan oleh Kizuna tidak direspon oleh gadis tersebut, sementara Mami yang sama apatisnya seolah menganggap ucapan anak sulungnya tak pernah ia dengar.

"Pernikahannya akan digelar dua minggu dari sekarang. Kita akan pindah dari Tokyo, dan kalian juga akan pergi ke sekolah yang sama dengan anak Yohio."

"Apa?! Aku tidak mau pindah sekolah!" Kiseki tiba-tiba menggebrak meja. Semua pembicaraan mengenai Mami yang akan menikah lagi dengan si... siapa tadi katanya? Ah, peduli setan. _Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap sekolah di SMA Ueno!_ Batinnya bersikeras. Jangan pernah berpikir akan semudah itu ia meninggalkan klub renang dan teman-teman seperjuangannya.

Mami memandang agak jengkel pada si sulung. Dia tahu ini akan terjadi, dan takkan ada seorangpun yang mampu menghalangi Kiseki jika anak itu sudah memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Terserah. Tapi kuperingatkan padamu, rumah tempat kita tinggal nanti jauh dari stasiun. Mungkin waktumu akan terbuang sia-sia sebelum kau tiba di sekolah," jelas Mami, "Jadi, siapa yang mau ikut memilih gaun pengantin bersamaku besok?"

Tentu saja Kizuna menjadi satu-satunya yang paling antusias menemani Mami dan segala yang berhubungan dengan persiapan pernikahannya selama beberapa hari ke depan.

.

.

.

Kiseki menghela napas. Peringatan Mami ternyata bukan bualan belaka. Perjalanan dari Tokyo menuju sebuah tempat antah-berantah yang memakan waktu hampir setengah hari dari kediaman mereka semula ternyata cukup menguras tenaga. Ketika adik kembarnya sudah selesai mengurus kepindahan ke sekolah baru, dia masih bersikukuh untuk tetap pergi ke SMA Ueno, yang katanya akan memakan waktu kurang lebih tiga jam untuk bisa sampai ke sana.

Ayah tiri mereka, Kagamine Yohio, Kiseki akui sejauh ini merupakan orang yang baik. Tidak seperti Kizuna yang sudah mengenal lebih dulu pria berambut pirang tersebut sehari setelah deklarasi pernikahan Mami, Kiseki baru melihatnya dua minggu kemudian di upacara pernikahan mereka yang diselenggarakan di sebuah gereja Katolik di Tokyo. Suatu hal yang mengejutkan saat mengetahui ternyata Yohio adalah seorang penganut Katolik, karena selama ini keluarga mereka sama sekali tak mempunyai keyakinan yang spesifik.

Apa yang Mami lakukan untuk membuat pria itu melamarnya? Sampai hari kepindahan mereka ia mempertanyakan peristiwa yang baginya cukup aneh ini, bukan dalam artian yang buruk. Yah, mungkin ada sedikit rasa sangsi di hatinya namun Kiseki memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Bisa saja lelaki itu tipe yang tidak terlalu taat, kan? Banyak orang beragama di dunia ini yang memiliki kelakuan tak jauh beda dengan yang tidak beragama, atau bisa jadi justru lebih parah.

“Kita sudah sampai,” suara Yohio memecah pemikiran pemuda tersebut. Mata Kiseki memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Mobil yang mereka naiki melewati sebuah gerbang tinggi yang tampak begitu tua, lalu melaju di antara halaman luas yang terbelah oleh jalanan beraspal terapit oleh tumbuh-tumbuhan hias. Ia menahan napas, melihat bangunan megah yang lebih cocok disebut mansion ketimbang rumah.

Rumah mereka.

“ _Sugoii_ … apa kami akan benar-benar tinggal di sini?” Kizuna tampak terpesona oleh pekarangan dan bangunan yang ia saksikan di balik kaca. Enam belas tahun ia hidup dalam sebuah apartemen kecil, tidak heran jika rumah sebesar itu membuatnya merasa bahwa ini pasti hanyalah mimpi atau lelucon yang amat sangat kejam.

Yohio sempat tertawa mendengar pertanyaan gadis tersebut.

“Tentu saja! Kalian adalah keluargaku sekarang, apa ada alasan lain untuk meragukannya?” Kiseki menyadari kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari air muka Kizuna saat ayah tiri mereka mengatakan pertanyaan retoris itu. Mobil pun berhenti tepat di hadapan pintu utama, dengan teras yang ditopang dua pilar tinggi bercat putih kusam. Dua orang lelaki yang merupakan pekerja di rumah itu membantu mereka membawa barang-barang ke dalam, memberi kesempatan bagi Kizuna untuk terpesona lebih jauh lagi.

“Boleh kami pergi melihat-lihat?” tanya Kizuna dengan polosnya. Dalam hati Kiseki mengumpat betapa bodohnya gadis itu.

“Tidak. Sekarang masuklah ke dalam dan sapa saudara kalian,” kali ini Mami yang menjawab. Kizuna manut, sedangkan Kiseki hanya menyimak arahan Yohio untuk pergi ke ruangan di mana mereka bisa bertemu dengan putra Yohio yang tidak hadir saat pernikahan dilangsungkan.

Katanya, dia sedang tidak sehat.

Entah tidak sehat karena sakit atau apa, Yohio tak menjelaskannya secara detail. Tapi yang pasti penyebabnya cukup parah hingga berakibat anak lelaki Yohio tidak bisa datang ke hari sepenting itu.

“Aku ingin tahu Len sakit apa,” kata Kizuna saat mereka menaiki tangga marmer berbirai kayu jati. Caranya menyebut nama anak Yohio seolah ia sudah lama kenal dengan si Len ini sementara Kiseki jujur saja tidak terlalu berminat, sehingga ia tidak terlalu responsif terhadap semua omongan Kizuna saat mereka berjalan menuju pintu pertama yang mereka temukan saat berbelok ke sayap kiri.

Setiba di hadapan pintu bercat putih tersebut, keduanya berdebat  siapa yang akan mengetuk. Butuh beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Kiseki setuju dia yang akan mengetuk duluan sedangkan Kizuna-lah yang harus memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Gadis itu mungkin agak kaku di hadapan laki-laki namun setidaknya semua orang tahu dia mustahil mengatakan hal-hal yang menyebalkan di depan seseorang yang baru dikenalnya.

“Tidak ada respon,” kata Kiseki setelah ia mengetuk entah untuk yang keberapa kali, “Mungkin dia sedang tidur?”

“Mungkin. Lalu bagaimana?” tanya Kizuna.

“Ya sudah, kita sapa saja nanti,” ungkapnya memberi solusi.

“Hei, ada apa? Apa Len tidak membukakan pintunya untuk kalian?” tanya Yohio yang muncul dari tangga. Lelaki itu lalu mengambil alih dan membukakan pintu kamar Len yang tidak terkunci. Mereka tidak langsung masuk, melihat di ambang pintu ketika Yohio mendatangi sosok seseorang yang menggelung tubuhnya dengan selimut di atas kasur, duduk diam membelakangi mereka.

“Len, saudaramu datang untuk menyapamu,” ucap Yohio, suaranya terdengar lembut, seakan mencoba untuk memberi pengertian. Kiseki mengernyit, _ada apa dengan anak itu?_ Batinnya, merasa ada yang salah dengan saudara baru mereka ini.

Saat Yohio menyentuh bahu putranya tersebut, Len tetap tak bergeming. Baru beberapa detik kemudian pemuda yang katanya sebaya dengan si kembar itu menjawab dengan suara yang amat sangat pelan, suara yang biasa kau dengar dari seseorang yang membisikkan suatu rahasia,

“Aku… aku sedang bicara dengan Rin sekarang,” katanya, masih membelakangi. Baik Kiseki maupun Kizuna sekarang tengah berpikir pasti ada ponsel yang tersembunyi di balik gelungan selimut itu sekarang, dan siapapun itu yang ada di seberang sana adalah orang yang amat sangat penting.

“Tidak, Len. Kau harus menemui saudaramu sekarang,” Yohio menyingkirkan selimut itu dari kepalanya, menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang diikat _ponytail_ berantakan. Yohio kini beralih pada dua anak tirinya yang masih terpaku di dekat pintu, “Kalian berdua kemarilah. Len, mulai sekarang mereka adalah saudaramu. Kau bisa membicarakan banyak hal dengan mereka, bukan Rin.”

“ _K-Konnichiwa_ , Len… Namaku Kizuna. Margaku Mutou, t-tapi karena sekarang ibuku sudah menikah dengan ayahmu sekarang… kita punya marga yang sama,” Len mulai memberikan perhatiannya pada gadis itu. Kizuna mencoba untuk tersenyum, sulit untuk melakukannya saat mata biru Len yang berlingkar hitam samar memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa, “umm… aku harap kita bisa… berteman…” lanjutnya hati-hati.

Di belakangnya, Kiseki masih berdiri, diam-diam memberikan penilaian pada saudara baru mereka tersebut. Dia tidak kelihatan seperti seseorang yang akan memancing emosi, tapi Kiseki juga tidak bisa mengatakannya sebagai orang yang bisa diajak berteman dengan mudah. Apa kata yang lebih cocok untuk mendeskripsikannya?

Aneh?

Misterius?

… Abnormal?

“Kizuna _-san_ dan… Kiseki _-san_ ,” Len menyebut nama keduanya begitu pelan. Oh, mungkinkah Yohio sudah menceritakannya sebelum mereka datang kemari? Kali ini, sebuah tarikan kecil di masing-masing sudut bibir Len terbentuk. Senyuman samar itu sempat membuat Kizuna merasa lega. Sayang, kelegaan itu tidak berlangsung lama, “Rin bilang kalian orang yang baik. Yah, kita bisa berteman. Bisa,” katanya, matanya yang biru terang tampak sedikit melebar. Kiseki menelan saliva.

_Oh, siapa juga yang mau berteman dengan orang aneh sepertimu?_

.

.

.

“Dia itu kenapa sih? Siapa pula itu Rin? Kenapa dia selalu melibatkan si Rin itu dalam setiap pembicaraan?” tanya Kiseki bertubi-tubi. Banyak hal bagus yang ia temukan semenjak pindah ke rumah ini. Makanan enak setiap hari, kamar mandi dalam ruang tidur, bahkan kolam renang pribadi yang terletak di halaman belakang. Di samping kenyataan merepotkan kalau ia harus bangun benar-benar lebih pagi ketimbang biasanya untuk pergi sekolah, Len adalah hal buruk (atau aneh) yang mereka temui.

“Entahlah, tapi yang pasti mereka berdua sangat dekat,” sahut Kizuna yang tengah tengkurap di depan laptop. Gadis itu selalu datang ke kamarnya setiap malam, entah untuk belajar bersama atau sekedar mengobrol hal-hal sepele.

“Bukan itu masalahnya. Kau tahu sendiri kan, bagaimana dia seperti sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang? Seolah-olah ada orang lain selain kita,” pemuda itu mengatakannya dengan nada nyaris terdengar jijik, “Itu aneh sekali, tahu. Aku yakin dia pasti sudah gila,” pemikiran tentang memiliki orang gila sebagai saudara entah kenapa membuatnya merinding.

“Hush! Jangan bicara begitu,” dan seperti biasa, Kizuna akan menjadi si Nona Bijaksana yang akan menceramahinya, “Ngomong-ngomong soal hal aneh, aku mengalami kejadian yang lebih aneh lagi belakangan ini,” ungkapnya, menggeser posisinya lebih dekat dengan sang kakak.

“Apa? Len lagi?” ejeknya. Gadis itu menggeleng,

“Bukan. Saat menonton televisi, remote yang kutaruh tepat di sampingku kadang-kadang menghilang,” katanya, sedikit berbisik, “lalu saat malam hari, aku selalu mendengar suara dok dok dok di langit-langit kamar. Atau suara langkah kaki di depan kamarku.”

Kiseki melemparkan tatapan remeh,

“Hah, omong kosong! Kau pasti melupakan remote-mu, dan yang di atas itu pasti tikus,” tudingnya, mengingat sifat Kizuna yang ceroboh dan terkadang paranoid.

“Mustahil, tikus tidak membuat suara yang bertempo teratur seperti itu!” sangkalnya. “Dan waktunya juga hampir selalu sama, pukul setengah satu malam.”

“Lalu apa? Kau mau bilang rumah ini berhantu?” tanyanya setengah mengolok-olok. Ini benar-benar konyol. Pertama Len. Dan sekarang kejadian juga suara-suara yang lebih mirip hantu di film-film. Kizuna pasti hanya ingin mengerjainya. Apapun itu, Kiseki berjanji dia takkan jatuh pada jebakan adiknya ini. Tidak akan pernah.

“Entahlah. Tapi sebenarnya itulah yang kupikirkan, rumah ini berhantu,” ia mengulang pertanyaan Kiseki menjadi sebuah pernyataan yang menggelikan di telinga pemuda itu. Kiseki tertawa,

“Kau harus berhenti berkhayal terlalu tinggi,” peringatnya, kali ini kata-katanya berhasil membuat gadis itu cemberut,

“Kenapa kau tidak tidur bersamaku malam ini?”

“Uh, aku baru saja dapat kamarku sendiri setelah enam belas tahun, dan sekarang aku harus tidur bersamamu lagi? Tidak, terima kasih,” tolaknya.

“Kalau begitu untuk malam ini kita tukar tempat. Aku tidur di sini dan kau tidur di kamarku. Bagaimana?” tantangnya lagi, terlihat begitu antusias akan pembuktian yang ingin diperdengarkannya. Kiseki terdiam.

 _Oh sial._ Dia takut, dan Kiseki tentu saja terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya.

“Tidak, kalau aku menurutimu berarti aku percaya padamu,” jawabnya mencari alasan, mengalihkan matanya ke buku pelajaran yang sedang ia baca.

“Aku hanya ingin kau mendengarnya sendiri,” ujar Kizuna, lalu kembali sibuk dengan apapun itu yang ia kerjakan di laptopnya.

Keesokan harinya, Kizuna baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Dan salah satu rutinitasnya sebelum beristirahat adalah memberikan catatannya  untuk adik tirinya, karena mereka satu sekolah bahkan satu kelas. Beberapa teman barunya terkadang menanyakan keadaan Len, namun Kizuna bisa mendeteksi adanya penyesalan tiap kali mereka menyinggung soal pemuda itu. Mungkinkah ini ada hubungannya dengan Rin?

Sejak awal mereka ada di sini sampai kemarin, belum pernah Kizuna sekalipun melihat Len keluar dari gerbang rumah. Dia nyaris selalu berada di kamarnya, menggelung diri dalam selimut, dan sesekali terlihat di beberapa lokasi seperti halaman, ruang keluarga atau dapur.

Namun satu hal yang Kizuna sadari setiap kali memperhatikan pemuda yang lebih muda sekitar lima bulan dari mereka tersebut, matanya selalu kosong. Seakan-akan tubuh dan pikirannya tak pernah benar-benar berada di satu tempat yang sama.

“Mungkin dia pecandu narkoba,” berbagai spekulasi sarkastik terus bermunculan dari mulut Kiseki setiap malamnya. Satu hal yang membuat Kizuna semakin keki terhadap kakaknya itu adalah keapatisannya. Dia terus mengkomplain tentang keanehan Len setiap malam, tapi tak ada satupun hal yang dia lakukan! Kiseki pun mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia tak mau lagi berurusan dengan Len, terlihat dari bagaimana pemuda itu selalu menolak tiap kali Kizuna mengajaknya untuk mendatangi Len.

Sebagai saudara, mereka sudah tentu harus mengenal satu sama lain lebih dekat lagi. Hubungannya dengan Yohio tidak sekaku saat pertama dulu. Kizuna bahagia kini ia memiliki seseorang untuk dipanggil “otou _-san_ ” tanpa ada rasa ragu, dan kenyataan bahwa ia terlihat lebih dekat dengan Yohio ketimbang putranya sendiri membuat Kizuna merasa sedih.

Ditambah lagi, Yohio juga sepertinya tidak ingin menceritakan terlalu banyak tentang Len ataupun Rin yang namanya selalu disebut-sebut. “Sekarang belum saatnya, Kizuna. Kau akan tahu,” katanya, setiap kali ia menyinggung tentang dua nama itu. Dan ketika Kizuna mencoba menanyakannya pada Mami, yang kemungkinan besar mengetahui apa duduk perkaranya, wanita itu selalu memberinya jawaban yang kurang lebih sama.

Kizuna mengepalkan tangannya. Jika mereka tidak mau memberi tahunya, mungkin Len mau mengatakan sesuatu.

Tok tok tok!

“Len, apa kau ada di dalam?” Kizuna mengangkat suaranya, takut-takut Len tidak mendengar. Hening. “Len, aku masuk, ya?”

Dibukanya pintu itu. Masih sama, Len duduk di atas kasur dengan selimut menutupi sekujur tubuh kecuali sebagian wajahnya, mulutnya tampak sedang menggumamkan sesuatu yang terlalu pelan untuk Kizuna dengar. Diberanikannya untuk mendekat,

“Umm… Len? Ini catatan pelajaran hari ini,” ucapan itu sudah berulangkali ia ucapkan. Len menoleh ke arahnya selama beberapa detik, lalu kembali membuang muka.

Kizuna terhenyak, “Ngomong-ngomong, semua orang di kelas menanyakan keadaanmu, lho,” lanjutnya, hanya ingin Len tahu kalau banyak orang yang mempedulikan keadaan pemuda itu.

Len menenggelamkan wajah di kedua tekukan lututnya, “Aku tidak menyukai mereka. Mereka membuat Rin menderita. Kau juga seharusnya tidak berteman dengan orang-orang itu, Kizuna _-san_.”

Menderita? Rin? Sebenarnya siapa Rin ini dan kenapa Len begitu terikat padanya?

Kizuna memutuskan bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk bertanya. Dia bersumpah akan mengungkap semuanya dan membantu Len, bahkan Rin jika memang pemilik nama itulah yang bisa membuat keadaan Len menjadi lebih baik.

“Len, aku tidak bermaksud menyudutkanmu, tapi maukah kau memberitahuku siapa itu Rin? Tak seorangpun di rumah ini yang mau memberitahuku, karena itu kumohon, beritahu aku,” Len menggigit bibirnya, kelihatan ragu, “aku janji takkan mengatakannya pada siapapun kalau kau ingin ini menjadi rahasia.”

“Ini bukan rahasia,” sahut Len pelan, “Semua orang di rumah sudah mengetahuinya, mereka hanya tak ingin kau ketakutan.”

Kizuna mengernyit. Takut? Kenapa?

“Apa maksudmu?”

Len menarik napas panjang,

“Akankah kau percaya kalau aku bilang Rin sudah meninggal?”

Ada jeda panjang sebelum gadis itu kembali bicara.

“Aku percaya.”

Len merapatkan selimutnya. Entah karena AC yang ada di ruangan ini selalu menyala, suhu di kamar Len terasa lebih dingin ketimbang ruangan lainnya. Hanya saja, rasanya tidak sama. Suhu di sini membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, bulu romanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai meremang.

“Suara Rin… aku masih bisa mendengarnya,” bisik Len, “Rin ada di sini.”

“…” _tenanglah Kizuna, tenanglah._

“… kau pasti berpikir aku sudah gila, kan? Seperti Kiseki _-san_.”

Tudingannya menimbulkan keterkejutan. Pembicaraan itu terjadi hanya di antara dirinya dengan Kiseki, dari mana Len bisa mengetahuinya? Dicobanya untuk terlihat biasa. Mungkin sekarang ia justru kelihatan seperti orang yang baru tertangkap basah melakukan tindak kriminal.

“Rin yang memberitahuku. Dia bisa mendengar kalian, tahu,” pemuda di hadapannya lagi-lagi berhasil membuat Kizuna terbata,

“L-Len… tolong jangan membenci Kiseki. Dia memang menyebalkan, tapi percayalah, dia orang yang baik.”

“Aku tahu,” jawab Len, matanya mengerjap dalam interval yang cukup panjang, “Kalian berdua orang yang baik. Rin sudah memberitahuku sejak awal, tapi aku bisa mengerti kalau kalian membenciku.”

“Aku tidak membencimu,” sanggah Kizuna, “Saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu kuakui kau memang aneh, tapi aku tidak membencimu. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu juga Rin,” gadis itu tersenyum pias, “Len, bisakah kau memberitahuku kenapa Rin meninggal?”

Mata Len tampak berair, ada keraguan di antara kilauan bening air matanya. Sebuah ingatan yang tak ingin ia reka kembali karena terlalu menyakitkan, dan mengungkapkannya sekali lagi menjadi suatu hal yang terbilang sulit, meski hanya sekedar kata-kata,

“Dia bunuh diri.”

_Kami-sama…_

Kizuna tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada pemuda di hadapannya. Jadi di sanalah dia, terperangah mendengar penyataan pilu anggota keluarga barunya tersebut. Padahal ia sudah merasa mengenal Yohio dengan baik… ternyata Kizuna salah. Ada banyak hal di rumah ini, di keluarga ini, yang tidak ia ketahui.

Apakah ia tidak cukup peka? Seharusnya ia mencari tahu lebih jauh lagi. Bunuh diri bukanlah perkara sepele, pasti ada penyebab besar di baliknya. Lagipula di tengah-tengah rumah semewah ini, dengan figur seorang ayah yang baik dan para karyawan yang ramah, desakan apa yang mampu membuat seorang anak mengakhiri nyawanya sendiri?

“Aku turut berduka,” lirihnya parau, “mungkin ini sedikit lancang, bisakah kau memberitahuku…”

“Rin bilang aku tidak boleh memberitahumu,” sela Len, membuatnya terkesiap akibat interupsi terhadap pertanyaan yang belum diungkapkan itu.

“M-Maafkan aku…”

Len kembali memalingkan wajah, tidak menghiraukan buku yang Kizuna taruh di atas kasurnya,

“Tidak apa-apa… tapi, lain kali dia ingin bisa bicara langsung denganmu.”

Petang berlalu. Hingga waktu tidurnya tiba, Kizuna tidak bisa melupakan kata-kata Len. Dipastikannya pintu dan jendela kamar terkunci, kemudian menarik tirai rapat-rapat. Percuma saja memberitahu Kiseki, karena kakak kembarnya itu pasti takkan percaya dan menganggapnya mengada-ada. Kizuna tetap menyalakan lampu, kemudian berbaring di kasurnya untuk mencoba tidur.

Kapan tepatnya ia telah terlelap Kizuna tidak sadar, tetapi ia ingat betul dirinya sama sekali tidak menyentuh saklar lampu. Dan saat ia terjaga, kamarnya dalam keadaan remang. Kizuna mengucek matanya, berjalan ke arah pintu dan menemukan benda itu masih terkunci dari dalam.

 _Mati lampu?_ Pikir Kizuna, sementara jemarinya meraba permukaan dinding yang terasa beku. Pats, cahaya pun memenuhi ruangan. Gadis itu menelan ludah. Ada sesuatu yang… terasa berbeda, Kizuna mulai merasa takut bergerak, termasuk untuk menarik napas sekalipun. Dikalahkannya perasaan itu, lalu cepat-cepat membuka laci dan keluar dari kamar dengan kunci yang tetap menggantung di lubangnya. Segelas air mungkin bisa menenangkan hatinya.

Lorong di depan kamarnya seperti biasa hanya disinari oleh lampu-lampu hias bercahaya redup semenjak jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas, yang mana saat ini, entah berapapun waktunya sekarang, ia sudah berkeliaran di tengah malam (atau lebih). Kizuna menoleh ke belakang, tepat di mana pintu kamar Kiseki tertutup rapat. Tiba-tiba ia berharap pemuda itu keluar dari sana dan menemaninya turun ke dapur.

Setidaknya ia tidak akan sendirian.

_Ting…!_

Langkah pertamanya menuruni anak tangga dibarengi dengan dentingan tuts piano dari jarak yang tidak jauh. Ada sebuah piano klasik di lantai bawah dalam satu tempat dengan ruang tamu. Tak seorangpun di rumah ini yang bisa memainkan alat musik tersebut kecuali Len.

Dan menurut cerita pembantu yang sering membersihkannya, orang kedua yang tahu cara memainkan benda itu hanyalah Rin…

Telapak tangan Kizuna mencengkram birai kayu tempatnya menahan tubuh. Telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik, Kizuna yakin sekali. Karenanya ia tidak ragu bahwa dirinya tak salah dengar saat denting-denting tuts piano itu kembali menggema ke langit-langit rumah yang begitu tinggi, menciptakan sebuah alunan melodi bernada sedih di tengah keheningan malam.

 _Itu pasti Len. Itu pasti Len._ Batinnya meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Dan sosok itu duduk di sana. Kedua tangannya menari dengan lihai, diiringi senandung kecil yang baru mampu Kizuna tangkap saking lemahnya. Dengan suara feminim serta bahu kecil yang terbalut gaun tidur sutra, bisa dipastikan kalau tebakannya salah.

Gadis berambut merah itu merasa ia bisa terjerembab kapan saja, merasakan langkahnya begitu terseret di atas lantai marmer yang dingin. Mulutnya terbuka, sempat menemukan dirinya kesulitan mengeluarkan suara,

“… R-Rin…?”

Alunan melodi itu pun terhenti.

 **“Jadilah satu denganku…”** saat itulah Kizuna melihat matanya. Mata biru yang sama dengan milik Len. Tidak ada kekosongan. Apakah sosok di hadapannya benar-benar hantu? Karena jika ya, mata itu terlihat begitu hidup. Penuh akan hasrat duniawi. Rasa rindu. Juga…

**“Hey, Kizuna-chan.”**

… kilatan kekejaman.

“Apa kau benar-benar Rin? Kau benar-benar datang untuk bicara denganku?” rasa ingin tahu Kizuna telah mengalahkan ketakutannya, terlebih sosok ‘hantu’ yang ia lihat benar-benar memutarbalikkan ekspektasi. Ia menghampiri gadis itu, merasa ingin meraihnya, seakan mencoba untuk menolongnya dari semua hal buruk yang membuatnya berkeputusan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

Rin masih menatapnya, dengan mata berwarna turkish yang tak pernah bergeser sedikitpun. Seolah berkata bahwa ia menunggu jemari saudara tirinya untuk menyentuhnya,

“Kizuna?”

Mendadak seluruh lampu di ruangan serempak menyala. Kizuna sempat membeku sebelum suara itu menyadarkan bahwa di rumah ini tak hanya dirinya seorang. Ia pun menoleh, menemukan Yohio berdiri di jalan masuk menuju ruang tamu, ekspresinya penuh tanya,

“Kau yang memainkan piano itu?” sang ayah bertanya. Kizuna kembali mengalihkan matanya ke arah piano, berharap Rin-lah yang akan menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Namun, tak seorangpun duduk di sana.

**_To be continued…_ **


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOCALOID © Yamaha  
> Original Characters from Kore Kara Mo Zutto © purimuroozu (on fictionpress) carmellilove (on Wattpad)

**— afterdark —**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang kelas di SMA yang ia datangi belakangan ini belumlah terlalu ramai. Hanya ada segelintir siswa yang telah hadir, termasuk Kizuna. Sembari duduk di bangkunya dan menerawang ke luar jendela, gadis itu berpangku tangan. Bernala-nala mengenai kejadian tadi malam yang cukup menyita seluruh benaknya hingga pagi tiba.

Kizuna terlalu sadar untuk menganggap itu sebagai mimpi. Bahkan Yohio pun berada di _-san_ a, mendebatnya kalau ia hanyalah tidur berjalan tak peduli bagaimana Kizuna membantah asumsi _-san_ g ayah tiri. Yohio bahkan membuatkan susu hangat dan mengantarnya kembali ke kamar, memintanya untuk beristirahat.

Gadis bersurai merah itu menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya. Seumur hidupnya ia belum  pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Kizuna tak tahu apakah mendiang kakek neneknya yang entah siapa memiliki kemampuan supernatural atau tidak karena Mami memang tidak pernah bercerita.

Yang jelas, sosok yang ia lihat sudah pasti bukanlah figur seseorang yang masih hidup. Orang hidup tidak menghilang secepat itu.

“Ohayou, Kagamine _-san_!”

Perlu waktu baginya untuk menyadari pemilik suara itu memanggil marganya. Jujur Kizuna belum terbiasa dipanggil Kagamine, jadi saat ia menoleh air mukanya tampak seperti orang bingung. Benaknya terpencar ke segala sisi.

“O-ohayou, Yuzuki _-san_ , Akasaka _-san_ ,” dia melihat dua gadis itu berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyuman.

“Ada apa? Kau kelihatan kurang tidur,” selidik Yuzuki Yukari. Gadis berambut ungu itu duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan Kizuna, sedangkan Akasaka Aria yang biasa dipanggil IA hanya berdiri dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

“Yah, aku kurang bisa tidur semalam,” jawab Kizuna. Jika mau, ia bisa saja menanyakan soal Rin pada mereka. Rin juga bersekolah di sini, jadi setidaknya mereka pasti tahu sesuatu.

Namun, Kizuna takut kalau-kalau semua orang di sini tidak mengetahui apapun dan ia justru akan melibatkan mereka, lebih buruk lagi jika ia sampai membuka aib keluarga.

Sraaaak…!

Pintu geser kelas kembali dibuka. Sesosok anak laki-laki dengan rambut merah dan mata hitam legam memasuki ruangan, menutup kembali pintu tersebut kemudian melemparkan tasnya ke bangku. Kizuna mengerjap. Dia sudah pernah melihat pemuda itu sebelumnya. Tentu saja, mereka sekelas. Hanya saja pemuda itu adalah satu-satunya yang tak pernah mengajaknya berkenalan.

Awalnya Kizuna sendiri ingin bicara lebih dulu kepada pemuda itu, namun beberapa kali Kizuna menangkap basah pemuda bersurai agak ikal tersebut tengah mengawasinya dengan tatapan yang tidak menyenangkan hingga ia pun memilih untuk mengurungkan niat tadi.

“Satoshi Fukase, dia kelihatan selalu muram, ya?” bisik Yukari.

“Semenjak Kagamine  Rin _-san_ meninggal, dia berubah,” timpal IA.

“Tidak, tidak. Sebenarnya sebelum itu terjadi juga dia sudah beru—ehh,  sepertinya kita bicara terlalu banyak!”

Kizuna memandang mereka tidak mengerti,

“Memangnya kenapa? Apa hubungan Satoshi _-san_ dengan Rin?”

Yukari tampak panik,

“Pssst! Jangan terlalu keras!” gadis berambut ungu itu mencuri pandang ke arah Fukase yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan lengan. Ia menggeser duduknya lebih dekat  dengan Kizuna, akan tetapi IA justru mendahuluinya,

“Dia itu pacar Kagamine Rin _-san_.”

“… pacar?” Kizuna terhenyak. Kalau informasi ini benar Fukase pasti tahu banyak mengenai Rin, mungkin dia akan memberitahunya hal yang tak bisa Len katakan. “Yuzuki _-san_ , Akasaka _-san_ , apa kalian tahu kenapa Rin meninggal?”

“Bunuh diri, kan? Seram, aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan ada teman satu sekolah yang melakukan hal semacam itu.”

“Kalian tahu alasan dia bunuh diri?”

Yukari menggeleng, gadis itu kelihatannya agak ketakutan membahas topik ini.

“Keluarga mereka merahasiakannya. Tapi kudengar beberapa hari sebelum Kagamine Rin _-san_ ditemukan bunuh diri, ibunya juga meninggal. Mungkin dia terlalu bersedih akan kematian ibunya?” ungkap IA berasumsi. Kizuna termangu. Itu masuk akal. Dia belum pernah bertanya pada Yohio tentang istrinya sebelum Mami karena was was itu akan mengingatkan Yohio pada kenangan buruk tentang kematian istrinya yang tak pernah mereka bicarakan. Mungkin Rin punya hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan ibunya itu.

“Tapi bisa juga ada alasan lain, kan?” Yukari menambahi kasak-kusuk mereka, tubuhnya bergidik, “Kagamine Rin _-san_ itu sering di- _bully_ sebelum dia pacaran dengan Satoshi. Aku sudah pernah melihat gadis-gadis tukang _bully_ itu menyiramnya dengan air toilet.”

“Bagaimana dengan Len?” Kizuna menginterupsi, “Mengetahui saudaranya diperlakukan seperti itu, apa yang Len lakukan?”

“Dia pernah mencoba menolongnya, tapi berakhir perkelahian dengan pacar dari salah satu gadis-gadis mengerikan itu sampai terluka parah.”

“Dan setelah Rin _-san_ meninggal, dia tidak pernah datang ke sekolah lagi,” imbuh IA.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dalam jangka waktu yang terasa begitu lama. Kizuna bergegas memasukkan semua buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas, mengawasi pergerakan Satoshi Fukase yang telah ia putuskan untuk diajak bicara hari ini.

Obrolannya bersama Yukari dan IA sudah cukup untuk memberikan Kizuna suatu gambaran. Rin dan Len memiliki kehidupan remaja yang kurang menyenangkan. Dan jika ia tak bisa mengorek informasi langsung dari rumahnya sendiri, Kizuna siap untuk mencarinya dari orang-orang luar.

Sebelum Fukase berjalan terlalu jauh, Kizuna melangkah cepat untuk menyusul pemuda tersebut. Koridor sekolah tampak ramai oleh murid yang berlalu lalang. Tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya, Kizuna memanggil-manggil marga pemuda tersebut.

“Satoshi _-san_! Satoshi _-san_ , tunggu!”

Ia bersyukur suaranya mencapai pemuda itu di tengah keriuhan para murid. Fukase berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya, kemudian mengarah sepenuhnya pada Kizuna yang sedikit terengah,

“Maaf, tiba-tiba menghentikanmu. Tapi aku punya keperluan penting denganmu.”

“Kagami—“

“Mutou _de ii yo,_ ” potong Kizuna tanpa bermaksud tidak sopan, “Itu margaku dulu. Kalau nama itu membuatmu kurang nyaman, panggil saja aku Mutou,” gadis itu tersenyum getir. Fukase terkesiap, tangan kanannya mengusap kasar rambutnya yang berantakan. Ia menghela napas, menatap gadis di depannya dengan serius,

“Apa keperluanmu?”

“Bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat duduk? Di sini tidak terlalu nyaman.”

Fukase mengangkat bahu, “Terserah kau sajalah.”

.

.

.

Di kafeteria sekolah, Kizuna dan Fukase duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong. Tidak banyak makanan yang mereka jual menjelang jam-jam di mana aktivitas klub mulai berlangsung, pun suasana tampak lengang hingga keduanya berpikir petugas di sana takkan keberatan jika mereka menumpang duduk tanpa memesan apapun.

Awalnya terasa amat canggung. Baru kali ini dia berbicara dengan Fukase. Berhadapan langsung dengannya seperti ini membuat Kizuna teringat pada kakak kembarnya, mungkin akibat rambut merah Fukase yang berantakan itu, hanya saja miliknya terlihat lebih ikal.

“Aku tak punya keterlibatan apapun dengan kasus bunuh diri Rin,” jawab Fukase parau saat Kizuna mempertanyakan statusnya yang sempat berhubungan dengan saudari tirinya itu, “jujur saja, aku sendiri sangat terkejut.”

“Apa kau tahu seperti apa hubungan Rin dengan ibunya? Katanya dia bunuh diri beberapa hari setelah ibunya meninggal, apa ini ada hubungannya?”

“Yah, bisa jadi. Mungkin Rin merasa bersalah.”

Kizuna mengernyit, “Merasa bersalah? Kenapa?”

Fukase membalas ekspresi bingung gadis itu dengan air muka yang sama tak mengertinya,

“Kau tidak tahu? Rin adalah pelakunya. Dia membunuh ibunya.”

Untuk sesaat, Kizuna kehilangan suaranya. Seluruh persendian di tubuhnya mendadak terkejur. Rin… membunuh ibunya? Benaknya mengulangi pernyataan itu, masih tidak percaya dengan yang barusan ia dengar.

“H-hey, kau baik saja? Kukira keluarga barumu sudah memberitahu soal hal ini…” terang Fukase was-was. _Aneh, bagaimana bisa gadis ini tidak diberitahu?_ Pikirnya keheranan.

“M-maaf, aku hanya sedikit kaget,” Kizuna mengumpulkan seluruh nyalinya untuk kembali berbicara.

“Akan kuambilkan minuman. Tunggu sebentar,” Fukase bangkit dan memasukkan beberapa koin ke dalam _vending machine_ yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka. Dibelinya dua kaleng kopi susu dingin dan meletakannya ke atas meja, tepat di depan Kizuna, “Kopi susu. Tidak keberatan, kan?”

Kizuna menggeleng, “Tidak masalah. Terima kasih.”

“Hm.”

“Apa yang terjadi sebelum Rin bunuh diri? Yuzuki _-san_ bilang saat pacaran denganmu, Rin tidak di- _bully_ lagi seperti sebelumnya,” tanya Kizuna lagi.

Fukase membuka kaleng minuman di genggamannya, menimbulkan bunyi klak pelan.

“Dia gadis yang baik. Awalnya aku memintanya untuk jadi pacarku karena kasihan. Kau tahu, awalnya aku juga bagian dari mereka, anak laki-laki yang satu komplotan dengan gadis-gadis pem- _bully_ itu.”

Kizuna terdiam, mengisyaratkan Fukase untuk meneruskan ceritanya.

“Semenjak kami berhubungan, mereka tidak lagi sekasar dulu. Aku lega melihatnya bebas. Kupikir semuanya akan berjalan lancar selama aku ada di sisinya. Lalu, sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai merasakan perubahan itu.”

“Perubahan?”

Fukase mengangguk, ujung-ujung jari tangannya saling melekat satu sama lain,

“Rasanya seperti… itu bukan dirinya. Sering melamun, menangis tanpa alasan ataupun hal-hal aneh lain…”

“Hal aneh seperti apa?” selidik Kizuna.

Fukase menunduk, seolah menahan diri untuk mengatakan lebih jauh. Tentu saja Kizuna memahami keraguannya. Mereka tengah membicarakan tentang pacarnya. Pacarnya yang bunuh diri setelah membunuh sang ibu. Seberapa berat beban mental yang mesti ditanggung?

Yohio dan Len pasti memikul beban yang lebih berat lagi.

“Satoshi _-san_ , kumohon…” Kizuna menyorot pemuda itu lamat-lamat, “Aku bertemu dengan Rin semalam.”

Mata kelam Fukase sedikit membelalak, “Kau apa?”

“Aku bersumpah aku melihatnya. Aku ingin menolongnya, tapi aku tidak tahu apapun tentang dia. Tak ada yang mempercayaiku. Karena itu, kumohon…”

Permintaan Kizuna terdengar begitu putus asa. Tindak-tanduk Fukase menunjukkan betapa ia ingin menghentikan pembicaraan mereka ini. Dia tidak ingin mengulang kembali  ingatan-ingatan mengerikan sekaligus menyakitkan itu.

Namun, Fukase juga tidak berprasangka kalau Kizuna berbohong. Bertemu dengan Rin? Kalau saja kabar tentang Len yang juga mulai bersikap aneh tidak sampai ke telinganya, Fukase tanpa ragu akan mengecap Kizuna sebagai gadis iseng yang hendak mempermainkannya.

Lalu, pemuda itu pun memantapkan hatinya. Kizuna berhak tahu. Bagaimanapun gadis itu sekarang adalah saudara Rin.

“Kelinci yang dipelihara di halaman belakang sekolah, aku melihatnya sendiri saat kami awalnya sedang mengobrol, dia tiba-tiba memasuki kandang mereka dan menggigitnya hidup-hidup,” Kizuna bahkan tak ingin membayangkan adegan barbar tersebut, “dan saat dia memaksaku untuk _tidur_ bersamanya. Aku tahu itu bukan dirinya! Itu bukan Rin!”

“Satoshi _-san_ …”

“Seisi sekolah menganggap Rin gila, tapi aku tetap bersamanya. Aku menginap di rumahnya saat dia sakit, malam terakhir di mana aku melihatnya masih hidup.”

“Apa Rin mengatakan sesuatu padamu?” tanyanya hati-hati.

Fukase menatap Kizuna lamat-lamat, sedikit lama mengambil jeda sebelum  akhirnya  menjawab,

“Dia bilang—

**_“Aku takut. Mereka mengendalikanku. Tolong aku, Satoshi-_ ** **kun _!”_**

Hening.

“… tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkannya.”

Entah apa lagi yang harus Kizuna tanyakan.

“Kau pasti sangat mencintai Rin.”

“Aku… entahlah, awalnya aku hanya kasihan padanya,’’ gumam Fukase, “tapi kupikir aku mulai menyayanginya.”

Kizuna tersenyum lemah, menyayangkan perasaan yang baru saja tumbuh mesti hancur berkeping-keping seketika.

“Rin pasti senang dicintai olehmu, Satoshi _-san_. Aku yakin itu.”

Mereka berpisah di gerbang sekolah, masing-masing mengambil rute jalan yang berbeda menggunakan sepeda. Sepanjang perjalanan Kizuna tak berhenti memikirkan tentang Rin. Ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada gadis itu, dan sekarang ia bertanya-tanya apakah Rin akan menampakkan dirinya lagi. Kizuna berkonsentrasi pada jalanan sepi di hadapannya, melewati rentetan pepohonan yang menghiasi sisi jalan menuju rumah keluarga Kagamine.

.

.

.

Pukul setengah delapan malam. Seisi rumah baru saja selesai makan. Mami dan Yohio tampak bersantai  di ruang keluarga, Len seperti biasa kembali mengunci diri di kamarnya, Kizuna mempersiapkan pelajaran untuk besok sementara Kiseki baru saja mengabarinya kalau ia akan pulang telat hari ini.

Kizuna sedikit khawatir pada kakaknya itu. Untunglah Yohio memerintahkan salah satu supir untuk selalu mengantar jemput Kiseki di stasiun. Ditambah lagi, ia ingin segera menceritakan informasi mengenai Rin yang didapatnya hari ini. Jika ia cukup mendesak pemuda itu, mungkin Kiseki akan berubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk membantu.

Kizuna selesai dengan pelajarannya sekitar pukul sepuluh kurang. Sebenarnya gadis itu masih ragu saat ia keluar dari kamar, berniat untuk mengunjungi Len. Tapi pada akhirnya ia pun melangkah, berhenti di hadapan pintu kamar Len selama beberapa detik. Merasa ragu apakah dirinya akan mengetuk material kayu bercat putih tersebut.

“Masuklah, Kizuna _-san_ ,” suara Len tiba-tiba mengejutkannya. Kizuna terkesiap, dia bahkan belum bergerak sedikitpun dari sana. Dengan hati-hati, ia meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya. Ruangan di luar jauh lebih terang dibandingkan isi kamar Len yang hanya disinari cahaya dari jendela.

“Len, aku harus bicara padamu,” katanya mencoba selembut mungkin.

“Aku tahu. Kau sudah tahu kan alasan Rin bunuh diri?” Kizuna menahan napas, melihat pemuda itu duduk di ranjangnya tanpa tergelung oleh selimut. Cahaya dari jendelanya menciptakan gelenyar biru di belakang adik tirinya, “Masuklah. Rin punya permintaan untukmu.”

“Permintaan?”

Len mengangguk, “Ya, bukankah kau bilang kau ingin membantu?”

Entah apa yang sebenarnya Len rencanakan. Dengan memberanikan diri, Kizuna memasuki kamar Len dan mencari saklar lampu, berharap bisa melihat wajah Len lebih jelas.

“Tidak, biarkan seperti ini saja. Rin benci cahaya. Dan tutup pintunya.”

“Kalau Rin memang di sini, kenapa dia tidak menampakkan diri?”

“Mungkin hanya sebentar, tapi membuat dirinya terlihat oleh orang tanpa kemampuan khusus butuh energi yang besar, seperti tadi malam.”

Kizuna menutup pintu di belakangnya, “Jadi kau tahu soal tadi malam.”

“Sekalipun Rin tidak memberitahuku, siapa lagi yang bisa memainkan piano itu?” Len meregangkan kakinya, menyaksikan bagaimana pendar kebiruan menghiasi tiap inci kulitnya yang putih pucat, “Otou _-san_ terlalu keras kepala. Dia hanya mencoba menyingkirkan kenyataan kalau putrinya masih ada di sini.”

Kizuna duduk di bangku meja belajar milik Len, “Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Satoshi _-san_ , tapi dia sendiri kelihatannya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada Rin.”

“Yah, Satoshi _-san_ juga orang yang baik. Dia menjaga Rin, tapi itu belum cukup untuk melindunginya,” ungkap Len serak, “sama sepertiku…” bisiknya pelan, nyaris tak terdengar oleh Kizuna.

“Len, aku benar-benar turut berduka atas apa yang terjadi pada Rin dan ibumu,” ujar Kizuna, Len tidak merespon. “Kenapa Rin membunuhnya? Apa dia ibu yang jahat?”

Len melemparkan tatapan penuh sangsi, tidak suka atas pertanyaan yang Kizuna lontarkan.

“Tak seorangpun di keluargaku adalah orang jahat. Rin hanya dikendalikan, bukan dia pelakunya.”

“Tapi siapa yang mengendalikannya? Dan kenapa?” tanya Kizuna, merasa semua ini tidak masuk akal.

“Jiwa-jiwa yang tersesat selalu haus akan darah, Kizuna _-san_. Rumah ini sudah berdiri sejak lama, diwariskan turun temurun oleh keluarga ayahku. Banyak jiwa yang datang dan pergi, beberapa bahkan memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal,” urai Len, suaranya seakan menyatu dengan suhu dingin yang menyelimuti mereka, “Mungkin kelihatannya hanya ada kita di sini, tapi Rin bilang, semuanya memperhatikan kita dari segala sisi.”

Senyuman kaku terbentuk di sudut-sudut bibir Kizuna, diikuti oleh keringat dingin yang menetes di pelipisnya,

“Jangan katakana itu pada Kiseki, ya? Dia akan ketakutan,” ungkapnya mencoba mencairkan suasana.

“Rin mencoba mengatakan sesuatu padamu tadi malam, kan?” tanya Len menginterogasi. Posisi mereka yang agak berjarak menimbulkan perasaan waspada di hati Kizuna.

“Dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang menjadi satu atau semacamnya…” Kizuna mengingat-ingat, “apa maksudnya itu?”

“Kenapa kau duduk di situ? Kau takut pada kami?”

Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya. Ada setitik kekhawatiran di mana Kizuna takut ia akan berakhir seperti ibu si kembar Kagamine. Siapa yang tahu apa yang ada di balik baju atau selimut itu? Len mungkin  tidak kelihatan gesit, tapi tetap saja dia adalah laki-laki yang tenaganya bisa jadi lebih kuat.

Dan Kizuna pun tetap bergeming, membiarkan Len yang masih diam dengan mata birunya yang menatap penuh tanya. Kelopak matanya pun berubah sendu, bersamaan dengan tangan Len yang menyusup ke balik selimut di belakangnya.

“Apa boleh buat. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu kalau kau ketakutan. Reaksi semua orang akan sama,” Kizuna berjengit saat tangan Len mengeluarkan sebilah _pisau_ dari sana. “Tapi, untuk kali ini saja tolong dengarkan permintaan Rin, Kizuna _-san_.”

.

.

.

Kiseki bersandar ke bangku kereta komuter yang akan membawanya ke stasiun kota tempat pemuda itu tinggal. Guru pembimbing klub renang yang ia ikuti baru saja memberikan latihan ekstra sampai seluruh persendiannya terasa hendak putus. Ia menghela napas, bersyukur kereta malam itu cukup sepi. Hanya ada dirinya dan beberapa orang yang duduk di gerbong tersebut. Ia mulai menguap, namun tetap berusaha terjaga karena stasiun tempatnya singgah akan tiba dengan jarak dua stasiun lagi.

“Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?” tiba-tiba suara seorang gadis mengusik ketenangannya. Hal pertama yang Kiseki lihat adalah rok abu-abu gelap, rambut pirang panjang yang mencapai pinggang dan seragam sekolah yang terlihat asing. Kiseki memindai wajahnya, merasa belum pernah melihat gadis ini namun menyadari kalau dia memiliki kemiripan dengan adik tirinya di rumah, hanya saja terlihat sedikit lebih dewasa.

Tubuh ramping. Rambut pirang. Mata biru turkish.

_Siapa gadis ini?_

“Tentu saja. Tapi maaf, kau ini siapa?” Kiseki bertanya balik. Masih banyak kursi kosong yang bisa diduduki, kenapa dia memilih untuk duduk bersamanya?

“Oh, maafkan ketidaksopananku. Namaku Akane Rin,” ia mengulurkan tangannya, yang mana tidak disambut oleh Kiseki. Dia cantik, _sangat_ cantik malah. Namun kesannya sudah terlanjur buruk di mata pemuda itu. Seorang gadis sendirian malam-malam dan dengan entengnya mengajak bicara laki-laki asing. Tipe yang patut dicurigai.

“Aneh sekali. Saudaraku di rumah sering menyebut-nyebut nama Rin,” selorohnya asal.

“Benarkah? Itu lucu!”

“Ya, tapi aku yakin itu cuma khayalannya.”

Akane Rin terdiam. Dia duduk di sisi Kiseki, sedikit mengambil jarak aman,

“Aku turut sedih atas keadaan saudaramu.”

“Tidak masalah, lagipula dia cuma saudara tiri.”

Kiseki mendiamkannya saat gadis itu tak bicara apapun lagi. Terserahlah, saat ini dia sedang lelah dan hanya ingin cepat sampai di rumah, kemudian makan dan tidur. Bagaimanapun besok ia harus kembali bangun pagi-pagi. _Sial, ini melelahkan juga,_ keluhnya dalam hati. Tapi memikirkan betapa menyenangkannya waktu yang ia habiskan bersama teman-teman di SMA Ueno, Kiseki menepis keluh kesahnya itu.

“Mungkin memang kurang sopan aku berbicara padamu seperti ini, tapi… kau mirip dengan pacarku dulu.”

Diliriknya gadis di sampingnya bosan. Wajahnya terlihat dipenuhi nostalgia sekaligus kesedihan.

“Maaf, tapi aku tidak berminat untuk menjadi pengganti pacarmu,” tukas Kiseki.

“Apa kau keberatan kalau aku ingin kita berteman?”

“Tidak juga, tapi kurasa pengaruhnya akan buruk.”

“Begitu, ya… tapi aku senang bisa bicara denganmu,” gadis itu berdiri, menyebabkan surai-surai rambutnya bergoyang lembut, “Aku harus pergi. Kita akan bertemu lagi dalam waktu dekat, aku janji.”

Kiseki menyipitkan matanya. Apa itu berarti gadis ini akan naik kereta di jam yang sama setiap harinya untuk bisa bertemu dengannya? Ah, semoga saja tidak.

“ _Jaa ne_ , Kiseki- _kun_!”

“ _Aa_ ,” sahut Kiseki acuh. Ia kembali bersandar rileks, memejamkan matanya barang sesaat. Namun, pemuda itu langsung terkesiap dalam sekejap.

Apa gadis itu baru saja menyebut namanya? Bagaimana bisa?

Kiseki mencari gadis itu ke gerbong-gerbong sebelah, namun tak menemukan seorangpun dengan rambut pirang. _Cepat sekali_ , batinnya resah. Kegelisahan timbul sekepergian gadis bernama Akane Rin itu. Berusaha berpikir positif, Kiseki kembali duduk dan mendengar suara operator bahwa stasiun tempatnya turun akan segera tiba.

Supir yang ditugaskan untuk menjemputnya ternyata sudah menunggu semenjak kurang lebih sepuluh menit lalu. Mereka lalu melaju ke rumah, melewati jalanan remang di mana mobil mereka adalah satu-satunya mesin yang berjalan. Pertemuan tadi masih menyisakan tanda tanya, menyebabkan Kiseki lebih banyak diam dan tidak mengobrol seperti biasanya.

“Ada apa, _bocchan_? Anda sepertinya punya masalah…” ujar supir di sampingnya saat sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai.

“Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa,” jawab Kiseki tak berkeinginan. Ponselnya berbunyi, nada dering untuk surel yang masuk. Ia meraih benda itu, melihat sebuah _e-mail_ tanpa subjek dari alamat yang tidak ia kenali.

**_Ini aku, Rin! Cepatlah pulang, kita akan bertemu sebentar lagi ^^_ **

“Apa kau mengenal seseorang bernama Akane Rin?” tanya Kiseki cepat, supirnya menggeleng,

“Tidak, _bocchan_. Satu-satunya Rin yang kukenal hanyalah putri Yohio- _sama_.”

“ _Sou_ …” gumam Kiseki. _Abaikan saja, Kiseki. Abaikan. Dia pasti cuma gadis gila,_ batinnya menenangkan diri. Saat mobil mereka memasuki gerbang, ponselnya lagi-lagi berbunyi. _E-mail_ lain dari alamat yang sama dengan Akane Rin barusan. Ia membukanya, tak ada teks, yang ada hanyalah sebuah tautan _file_ berformat wav. Kiseki menelan saliva, me- _load_ _file_ tersebut yang hanya memerlukan waktu beberapa detik…

“KISEKI, TOLONG!!! TIDAAK! TOLONG AKU, KISEKIII!”

“KIZUNA!”

“Ah! Kiseki- _bocchan_!”

Jeritan demi jeritan yang sempat memenuhi mobil mereka menyebabkan pemuda itu langsung menerobos keluar saat roda masih berjalan. Kakinya berpacu di atas _paving block_ , melintang-pukang ke arah pintu ganda jalan masuk utama rumah mereka. Benda itu menjeblak terbuka, lampu-lampu kristal menyinari seluruh ruangan,

“KIZUNA!!”

“Kiseki, ada apa?” Mami muncul dengan ekspresi bingung dari ruang keluarga. Suara pintu yang terbuka cukup keras mengejutkannya. Kiseki menghampiri ibunya itu dengan langkah menggebu,

“Kizuna! Di mana Kizuna?!”

“E-entahlah, mungkin dia di kamarnya?” sang ibu tampak terkencar-kencar oleh perilaku beringas putranya itu. Tanpa mempedulikan keributan yang sudah ia timbulkan, Kiseki menyusuri tangga, mengabaikan panggilan Yohio dan masuk ke kamar adik kembarnya.

Tidak ada siapapun. _Di mana dia?!_

Matanya menyipit ke arah pintu lain yang juga ada di lantai dua. Kamar Len. Rahangnya bergemeretak. Ia langsung menyambangi pintu itu dengan emosi menggelegak, semakin meluap saat diketahuinya kamar Len dalam keadaan terkunci.

“LEN! BUKA PINTUNYA!”

“Kiseki, apa yang terjadi?” Yohio menyusul dari bawah, diikuti oleh Mami yang mulai marah akan kericuhan yang dibuat putranya. Beberapa pembantu mendengar suara-suara itu dan mulai berkumpul di lantai bawah.“LEN! CEPAT BU—“

Cklak!

Pintu itu terbuka bersamaan dengan Kizuna yang menghambur keluar, gadis itu berlari melewati Kiseki ke arah tangga. Melihat adiknya masih bisa berdiri membuat Kiseki sedikit lebih lega namun ia tetap mengejar gadis itu yang seolah tak bisa mendengar suaranya,

“Hey, Kizuna! Hey!” dia menangkap lengan sang adik, tidak mau melepaskannya meski Kizuna memberontak, “Aku mendengarmu berteriak! Apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Apa kau terluka?!”

“Aku… aku baik-baik saja!” jawab Kizuna setengah berteriak, menolak untuk menghadap pada kembarannya tersebut. Kiseki mematainya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, hingga ia menemukan bercak-bercak merah di ujung piyama yang Kizuna kenakan.

“Apa itu?” tanyanya.

“Lepas!”

“Lihat aku, Kizuna!” dipaksanya gadis itu untuk berbalik. Sekaan darah terlihat jelas di dagu, bibir dan lengan bajunya. Tak terlihat seperti ada luka gores ataupun tusuk, seolah-olah darah itu bukan berasal dari tubuh Kizuna, melainkan orang lain.

Kiseki mengerjap, “Hey, apa yang kau lakukan…?”

“Mami! Ambilkan kotak P3K, Len terluka!”

 _Apa?!_ Kiseki melihat ke atas, tidak mampu mencerna apa yang terjadi. Akane Rin, _file_ wav yang ia kirimkan, teriakan Kizuna.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!_

Tak ayal Kizuna pun luput dari genggamannya. Apa dia baru saja melukai Len? Itu mustahil, kan? Kizuna bahkan tidak bisa melukai binatang, lebih-lebih manusia. Lalu kenapa Kizuna meminta tolong di rekaman itu?

“Ojou _-san_!” pekikan beberapa pembantu menarik  kembali atensinya. Kizuna tergelincir dari tangga, hingga berakhir tergelintang di atas lantai marmer yang beku.

**_Bersambung…_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya yaa ^^/)

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya fict di mana anak-anak-?-ku berada satu cerita dengan Rin dan Len ;_;  
> Yah, memang tadinya aku bilang ini akan jadi oneshot tapi apa boleh buat ternyata jadi panjang dan lebih baik ini kubuat MC aja haha *selesaiin dulu yang lain oi  
> Sorry kalau horror-nya nggak kerasa. Entah berapa tahun yang lalu aku nulis cerita horror, aku bahkan gak yakin apa ini benar-benar fict horror…  
> Btw aku berani jamin meskipun menggunakan OC, aku nggak akan memanjakan mereka. Baik yang hidup maupun yang mati (Rin: uhuk!) semua yang menjadi tokoh utama punya peran yang setara di sini dengan penderitaan mereka masing-masing.  
> Jangan lupa tinggalkan krisaran dan komentar ya, dan aku juga penasaran apa komentar kalian tentang karakterisasi Kizuna dan Kiseki X3  
> See ya!


End file.
